


老公你说句话啊

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 伪强制play, 醉酒查
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 是ECrpg同人游戏《六月六日》内的彩蛋车一预警：醉酒查/伪强制play/含dirty talk注意：是有头发，能走，会喊万万“老公”的查查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	老公你说句话啊

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏本体见微博：凉北_墙头超多  
> 游戏内该彩蛋发现地点：EC的房子一楼，查看床即可  
> 其实是璟璟@amkylin的梗

感觉到有人走近的时候，Charles还没有完全清醒过来。

说“完全清醒”未免太过。早些时候他在柜子里发现了Erik不知道什么时候藏的一瓶酒，便一时兴起地趁着它的主人还没回家，稍不留神就尝了小半瓶，谁想那估计藏了有快十年的酒度数不低，没多久汹涌的醉意就侵袭上了脑门，将意识彻底搅乱的同时利落地放倒了当年的“酒吧小王子”。

丢人啊，丢人，如果神智清晰的话，Charles八成是会这么想的，但他最后的那点清醒早就全部用来把自己扔到个可以躺的位置上了。从门口进来的人没几步就走到了床边，这张放在一楼的小床曾经是Erik的，离门极近的位置方便了他随时应对紧急状况——当然，此项功能连带其本身，都随着Charles的到来被迅速废弃，取而代之的则是位于二楼的超豪华双人大床。

但或许是平时Erik偶尔也会在这坐坐，扑倒在床上时Charles依旧能闻到些许熟悉的气息，渗透进被褥枕间的味道带来的安心感让他舒服地睡了好几个小时，以至于明明察觉到另一人的靠近，他也仅仅是翻了个身往被子上又蹭了蹭，连一点睁眼确认的心思都懒得动。

舒服，喜欢，Erik。完全破碎的词语在脑子里汇不成清晰的语句，那半瓶酒的劲头估计没下去多少，所以当额头被陌生人的掌心覆上时他还没想起来自己身处何处，“不要碰我。”拧着眉头往旁边躲了躲，Charles本能地小声嘀咕出这么一句，醉酒后隐隐的头痛让他错过了来自上方的一声“怎么睡得这么沉”，也慢了好几拍才反应过来对方坐在了自己身旁。

“你不许……”下意识翻过身就想说“不许坐在Erik的床上”，但茫茫睁眼的那一瞬间却发现四周比想象中暗了太多，还没等适应好对面那人的轮廓就压了过来，冰凉的唇与按在肩膀的手一起将他牢牢禁锢在身下，迅速抽走了仅余的空气与自由。

或许是他醉得太厉害，即使是对方身上带着的海风的寒冽气息也没让热意消退几分，绵软无力的胳膊没推几下就被拉开扣住，轻咬咬上唇便迫不及待地撬开了牙关，闯进口腔的舌头毫不客气地表明着占有欲，脑袋不清醒的人自然应付不来这些，只被勾着尽量仰起头去摄取新鲜空气。缠绕、舔舐、吸吮，终于分开时Charles甚至有种缺氧般的麻木，他垂着脑袋感觉自己被对方搂进怀里，匀缓的呼吸声落在了耳畔——

“不许什么？”

那道声音低沉中带着笑意，比起提问，反而更像是挑衅。

Erik本来是没有预料到此时的状况的。

今天的事情稍微有点多，导致他回去的时候天已经快黑了，在心里盘算着要怎么解释的人开门却看见了一团在小床上睡得昏天黑地的“不明物体”，虽然空气中浓郁的酒味已经让他有了大概推断，但还是不免担心地去试了试Charles的体温，谁知被往日温柔的恋人超抵触地躲了开来，还顺带甩了句“不要碰我”。

少见，那会儿Erik抱着的还是好奇的心态，醉意带来的小小反抗搭配附赠的绵软音调，缩在被子上的Charles像一只被猫薄荷熏晕了的家猫，就差在脖子上挂张“快来吸我”的牌子了。

他坐下来便吻了上去，按住对方不老实的手珍惜着这难得的能在吻技上碾压Charles的时刻，享用完毕还不忘回敬了声“不许什么？”，相当嚣张。

有什么不能嚣张的，我的人我当然要亲个痛快。

万磁王沾沾自喜，却没想身下的人揉揉眼睛气恼地拖着嗓子道：“不许你坐在Erik的床上。”——比他还要理直气壮。

“什么？”Erik本人又是气又想笑，原来这位根本就没认出自己来，那你以为刚刚是谁在和你接吻？思维迅速转到了危险的区域，这种毫无对象的凭空醋意压根无法释放，“Erik是你什么人？”他随即顺着问了一句。

“是我老公。”睡眼惺忪的人哼了一声，答得相当干脆。

这下愣住的倒是Erik了，平时也没听你这么叫过，他暗自腹诽，不常出现的新鲜词汇勾起了点使坏的心，他俯身在那还散着酒气的唇上轻巧一舔：“那——你老公会这样做吗？”

碧蓝的眸子在刺激的瞬间骤然睁大，“当然不……”下意识吐出了半截否认的话语，却又猛地刹住了车，对方的指腹缓慢地摩挲着自己微微发红的耳垂，Charles回味似地舔了舔嘴唇，“……好像也会。”

醉后苏醒的人除了神智不清晰，原本整齐的衣物也是凌乱松垮，将就地睡在了基本被当成沙发的小床上，从头到脚都是乱七八糟。Erik看着他皱巴巴的衬衫与蜷起来的双腿，深呼吸了片刻，Charles周围像是笼罩着一种不知来由的脆弱感，早年的他八成会选择把他抱到大床上看个够本再好好睡一觉，但现在，剩下的只有好好欺负一下的恶劣念头。

于是正好基诺沙的最后一丝余晖散尽，Erik瞄准了昏暗中领口下的那片雪白，翻身就上了床。

一颗，两颗，三颗。

Charles的衬衫本就没扣到顶，几下便露出了胸前大片的肌肤，Erik揉按着一边的乳肉，观察指腹偶尔摩挲过尖端时对方的颤抖，故意吹了声口哨道：“这么敏感，你老公平时也这样玩你？”

“才没有。”浑身都软软绵绵的人不愿承认，扬着胳膊反抗的力道近乎于挠痒，却在乳尖被猛地揪住时没收住喉咙里的一声呻吟，颤抖的声线又狠狠拨动下了不知谁的心弦。

“还是说……”Erik拉长了音道，低头一口含住了已经被揉搓挺立的乳头，温热口腔包裹住的刹那后脑被对方的手臂倏然圈紧，舌头绕着乳晕转了几转，抵住尖端有节奏地顶按，另一边也没有受到冷落，乳肉被手掌揉弄推挤成不同的形状，陷下又弹起着泛出了淡淡粉红。Charles不自觉绷紧了腰迎合般挺起胸脯，接着便听到Erik一声轻笑——他的乳头还在他嘴里，随之带起的颤动激起了又一串掩不住的轻吟，“还是说，”Erik稍稍抬起头看向他，嘴角还拉着一道挂向乳尖的银丝，上面反射着淫靡的水光，“你就是因为被别人玩才敏感。”

他特意加重了“别人”一词，给自己立了个陌生第三者的人设，Charles果然顺着接道：“你瞎说什么！”他的上身已经基本被剥了个干净，而裤子也在刚刚被Erik顺手解开，躺在下方的那副神情大概也就靠扬起的脖颈来挽回点威慑力，完全是任君采撷的模样。

“我没有瞎说。”Erik答道，“你老公会亲你这里吗？”他探身含住了对方的喉结，稍稍一吮便激起了一阵颤栗，“这里呢？”锁骨，“这里？”胸口，“还是这里？”小腹。嘴唇一路划落留下了点点红痕，所经之处的体温似乎都高得吓人，Charles捂着脸哼哼唧唧不愿出声，而下一秒Erik便把他的裤子拽到了膝弯，在那已经微微扬起的柱身顶端响亮一吻。

“唔啊——”来自关键处的碰触让牙关松了片刻，稍缓下来后仍在小口喘息，直到此时醉鬼本人才感觉不太对劲，撑起上身瞪向对方：

“你干什么？”

“干你。”

Erik干脆利落地答，皮带解开的脆响伴着声线落下，“不可以——”运转了几秒迟钝的大脑后终于理解了其中含义，这时的Charles还在天真地讲道理，操着飘忽又略显沙哑的嗓音眨眨眼睛，“你不是我老公，不可以干我，只有Erik可以干我。”

“嗯，你说得对。”被第二次拒绝的人颇为老实地点点头，右手够来旁边椅子上的润滑剂——为了保证需要，这种润滑剂被放在了家里随手可得的各种地方——左手在那漂亮的臀线上来回游走，“如果我非要干你呢？”

没想到还能这样回答，Charles皱皱眉头，“那就叫强奸。”他翻身想要起来，“Erik知道会杀了你的。”

“那我就不让他知道。”一把便将没挪动多远的人按回了身下，小床的有限空间在这时展现了优势，不留下一点移动的余地，Erik在对方第三次拒绝前封住了他的嘴唇，利索地揽过双腿弯压在胸前，沾着润滑剂的手指将将没入后穴。那一秒唇舌交缠之处漏不出带着哭腔的呻吟，床铺却被摇晃得吱吱呀呀一阵响，抬头扫见的蓝眸里朦朦胧胧蓄上了一层水光，又探入了一根指节，Erik咬着Charles的下唇低声笑道：

“正好你也比比看，我和你老公谁厉害。”

——当然是Erik厉害。

酒精影响下的大脑藏不住心里的嘀咕，顺着熟悉多年的思维通路便滑了过去，在耳边循环播放着“Erik最厉害”的语音。当事本人则一边暗自乐滋滋地全盘接收了表扬，一边装作恼怒地操纵床头的金属栏杆锁住Charles的手腕，对方扭着腰进行了几下无用的反抗，被堵着嘴闷哼红了大半的眼眶，而温热的肠壁却实实在在地翕张着吸吮侵入者，Erik低头看了眼那已经又勃起几分的性器，了然一笑，屈指便按压上了内壁的某处软肉。

“啊——”那一下Charles差点咬到了他的舌头，过电般的快感从身体深处窜至头顶，被床柱锁住的手腕带着一阵摇晃，不可自抑地溺于情欲的同时罪恶感也在悄然滋生——Erik，他闭上了眼睛，却听见侵犯者正好开口问道：“舒服吗？”

不可能，我才不会就这么屈服。他咬着下唇别开脑袋拒绝回答，却又被接连插入的手指搅得呻吟连连，对方仿佛觉得这还不够似的，另一只手探向下身握住了他半勃的根部，配合手指的节奏缓慢撸动柱身，心理的不愿和身体的实际快感交相缠绕，加上时不时问出的“舒服吗？”，Charles把侧脸埋进枕头里，绷紧了小腿抽抽噎噎：“不、啊……不舒服……呜啊。”脑袋上的发丝跟着颤巍巍地摇晃。

眼前人的小穴远比嘴巴要诚实，感觉扩张得差不多了时Erik提腕抽出了手指，骤然空虚的穴口“啵”得一声，正好撸动性器的动作也停了下来，瞬间的撤离让Charles下意识转头看了一眼，“被手指操也能爽到，”对方将湿漉漉的手指举到他面前，故意分开拉出淫靡的水光，“你老公知道你这么骚吗？”说着脸颊被抹上了来自自己的液体，好像真的被羞辱成了不忠的荡货一样。

Erik，Erik知道了会怎么样，瞬间巨大的愧疚与羞耻涌了上来，Charles呆呆地望着上方的“陌生人”，眼泪一滴滴落了下来，“对不起……”他的嗓子都是哑的，脑袋已经完全乱成了一团，为什么明明是被侵犯却有如此契合的快感，他想不清楚，只能抽抽鼻子向自以为远在天边的老公道歉，“Erik对不起……”两三句后委屈感更甚，声音便伴着流出的眼泪更加大了起来，抽噎得仿佛被抢走了糖的孩子一般。

Erik看不了他哭成这样，慌了神间也只是松开了捆住手腕的床柱，圈住后背把Charles搂进怀里，“我就是Erik啦。”他抚了几下对方的脑袋，谁知却被一口咬在肩头：“你才不是！”接着又落下了几滴泪。哭笑不得间蓄势待发已久的肉棒蹭在了贴紧的小腹上，几乎是忍到了尽头，“试试就知道了。”他低声道，接着挺身插入了同样等候多时的肉穴内。

之前的扩张做得耐心，所以没费什么力气便吞入了大半根，充盈的刺激带着肠肉痉挛般地收缩，被绵密挤压的性器让Erik满足地呼了口气，但同时扣在肩膀上的牙齿也深入了几分——当然，这点疼痛可以忽略不计。

他稍稍抽出了一点，吻了吻Charles的侧颈，接着一口气顶了进去，“唔——”床脚又是一晃——搞不好今天就要散架——这个念头只在Erik的脑海里停留了一瞬，Charles正趴在他耳边小口地抽着气，那阵灭顶般的颤抖抽走了大半的力气，“疼了可以继续咬我。”他说道，接着挺动腰部开始缓慢地律动。

本就存在天然的吸引，数十年的相处以来，两具身体对于性事更是达到了最契合的程度，几乎每一下都能抵在最深处的那处肠壁，名为快感的开关被反复按到了底。“再、再用力点Erik……”迷蒙间Charles也不知道自己在喊些什么，滑落眼角的是取而代之的生理性泪水。而上方人自然哼笑一声，随即搂紧了身体大开大合地操弄了起来，内壁被摩擦得柔软而滚烫，甚至性器抽出时都不舍般缩动着挽留，交合之处的沉闷撞击与咕叽水声，交缠的呼吸配合抽插的节奏，把二人一起推向了极致的高潮。

断成线头的思维在房间里纷飞环绕，所有的铁器都在隐隐颤抖，Charles带着哭腔拖出声声呻吟，却始终没有再咬上Erik的肩膀，“最厉害的是我，对吧？”对方倒还记得开始前那句玩笑，在顶峰来临前不忘这么道，接着便狠狠撞入碾上了深处。

大片的空白炸响在脑海内，那一瞬间Charles只记得自己高喊了声“Erik”，然后便和对方一起射了出来，白液一股股沾染上小腹之间，“Erik、Erik……”他低下头，声音越来越低，鼻子感觉又酸了起来。

但下一秒耳边一声响指，再抬头时屋里灯光大亮，贴着额头注视着自己的，分明是那张熟悉的脸。

“Erik！”Charles一头扎进他的怀里，抽泣着勾起了唇角。

—END—

声明：文中一切行为都是情趣，不要上纲上线，也不要有模仿的举动。


End file.
